Love for a host
by sango92
Summary: oneshot Mori-senpaixOc


Oneshot I did for someone on quizilla

* * *

"Sydney wait up!" A voice called out to the girl in question. Turing around Sydney flashed a smile to Haruhi.

"Hey what's up?" She asked. Haruhi looked at Sydney and smiled. Sydney wore the boy's uniform as well but everybody knew she was a girl. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and her blue eyes shone brightly.

"Just wanted to know if you were going to stop by the host club again today." Haruhi said.

"Well yeah after all I have to help you meet your quota don't I." Sydney replied.

"Yeah I guess so but I still don't know why you don't request Mori-senpai." Haruhi said and Sydney blushed.

"W-w-what do you mean?' Sydney stuttered.

"Well it is kinda obvious that you like him." Haruhi said and Sydney groaned.

"Really how many people know?"

"Well Kyoya-senpai, Hunny-senpia, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki- senpai." Haruhi said listing the names.

"Ah so just the other host club members then?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah Mori- senpai doesn't know himself or if he does he hasn't said anything about it." Haruhi said.

"Well ok good as long as he doesn't know yet I'm fine." Sydney said.

"I don't get why you don't just tell him." Haruhi said. Sydney smiled and began to laugh.

"Yeah I'll tell him when you confess to Tamaki- senpai." Sydney said and it was Haruhi's turn to blush.

"What are you talking about I don't like that fool and uh ah look at the time well be late lets go!" Haruhi said and took off towards the host club.

"Haha she's so easy to tease." Sydney said to herself and began walking towards the host club. Sydney had been in love with Mori for two years. He had saved her from some of the guys who had thought that a girl shouldn't wear the boys uniform. They were good friends and he knew about her parents dying as soon as they had settled down there in Japan which had been three years prior. He was one of the only people who she trusted more than anything and one of the only people who didn't look down on her because she was poor and had to work to pay for her home. Like Haruhi she is attending Ouran on a scholarship but hers is a basketball scholarship.

As she got closer she almost dreaded seeing what hair brained theme they had come up with. As she opened the doors her eyes widened, there in front of her was the host club members half naked.

"Oh my god what the hell have I walked into!" Sydney yelled.

"Ah welcome my tomboy princess, welcome to our brothel." Tamaki said.

"Ew a brothel oh lord some one needs to get you guys a better brain." Sydney said smacking her forehead and shaking her head.

"Sydney save me." Haruhi said. Sydney looked over and started laughing. It seemed they decided to make her go full out in female old styled brothel clothes.

"Oh no Haruhi your on your own this time." Sydney said.

"Stop laughing this is embarrassing!" Haruhi said.

"Your customers seem to like it though I don't know why."

"It is merely because they aren't able to branch out and see this kind of thing themselves." Kyoya said.

"Well hello to you demon lord." Sydney said using the nickname she gave him.

"Yes hello tomboy." Kyoya said.

"A brothel theme though really? You all do know what happens at a brothel right?" Sydney asked.

"Isn't that were woman dress up and entertain men like with dancing.?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh wow no well yes they do dress up for men but they don't entertain them like that." Sydney said.

"Then how to they entertain?" Kaoru asked. Now everyone was looking to her for and explanation and Haruhi thought she was going to die.

"They are paid to entertain men with sex." Sydney said. Everyone stood there wide eyed and grossed out.

"Oh no what have we brought into our beloved host club!" Tamaki said dramatically.

"Serves you idiots right for not doing your homework." Sydney muttered.

"What was that?" Kyoya asked

"Hahaha nothing at all." Sydney said. She looked around and her eyes immediately hit Mori. Blushing bright red at the sight of his shirtless body she had to look away fast before she ended up with a nosebleed. However it did not go unnoticed. Hunny smiled and an idea popped up.

"Takashi!" Hunny yelled jumping onto his back.

"Hmm?"

"Takashi meet me after school in the courtyard ok?" Hunny asked.

"Ok." Was all Mori said.

"Yay!" Hunny yelled out and ran over to Sydney.

"Hunny- senpai you seem to be in high spirits today." Sydney said.

"Sydney come to the schools courtyard later ok?" Hunny asked.

"Umm ok." Sydney said confused.

"Yay!" Hunny yelled.

* * *

Later that night

'_Ok so I wonder why Hunny-senpai wanted to meet me here.'_ Sydney thought as she walked into the schools courtyard. She stopped though when she saw Mori and not Hunny.

"Mori what are you doing here?" Sydney asked.

"I was told to come here." Mori answered.

"Did Hunny-senpai ask you?" Sydney asked. Mori nodded.

"I see uh well hahaha." Sydney said unable to really say anything. She felt though that this was her chance to tell Mori her feelings since she had received a phone call earlier from Haruhi telling her that she and Tamaki had confessed to each other.

"Well I should be going then." Mori said and began walking away.

"Uh wait." Sydney called to him and he stopped.

"Yes what is it?" Mori asked turning back to her.

"Uh well you see I uh." She began not able to get the right words out.

"Yes?" Mori asked.

"I uh I-I-I like you." Sydney said softly.

"Huh I'm sorry I didn't hear you." Mori said.

"I said I like you!" Sydney shouted and then looked down embarrassed. She didn't even hear the footsteps come closer to her. Mori looked down at her with soft eyes lifting her chin with his fingers he bent down and kissed her. Wide eyed it took her a few seconds to register what was happening. When she did Sydney kissed him back.

"I like you as well." Mori said and hugged her.

"YES FINALLY!" Voices shouted from around them.

"What oh you guys are so dead!" Sydney yelled out smiling as the members of the host club fled. Mori however stopped her bringing her back.

Smiling at him Sydney kissed him happy to be in his arms and to know he was all hers.

* * *

End


End file.
